Problem: On a beautiful afternoon, Ashley rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of oranges for $5.12 each and baskets of eggplants for $5.54 each. Ashley decided to buy a basket of oranges and a basket of eggplants because those were her favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Ashley need to pay for her produce?
To find the total amount Ashley needs to pay, we need to add the price of the oranges and the price of the eggplants. Price of oranges + price of eggplants = total price. ${5}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ Ashley needs to pay $10.66.